


HELP???

by Damm_mama_mia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damm_mama_mia/pseuds/Damm_mama_mia
Summary: WHO IS SAM????
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	HELP???

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO I DELETE THS??????

IM SORRY WTF IS THIS???(context) UMMm hello I do not know what this is I just woke up to hundred notifications what is Minecraft??????? I’m archer I’m from denmark and have never heard of this and will try to delete it I don’t think I even know the person because I don’t talk to very many people when I do find out who this is I will contact the authoritiesYes I have the entire thing I am very uncomfortable it does it was looking like everything I guess I saw “under age sex” which I am not comfortable with as a victim of sexual assault as a child I will try my best to figure out how to delete this if I cannot this account will be closed thank you for hearing me out - archer 

P.s who is this Tommy guy????


End file.
